doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Stand by Me Doraemon
Stand By Me Doraemon (STAND BY ME ドラえもん) is a 2014 Japanese 3D computer animated film based on the Doraemon manga series and directed by Takashi Yamazaki and Ryūichi Yagi. It was first released on August 8, 2014 in Japan. Bang Zoom! Entertainment premiered an English-dubbed version of the film at the Tokyo International Film Festival on October 24, and in Catalan at the La festa dels súpers 2014 in October 25-26. Stand by Me Doraemon will be released in 59 countries overall. Story Doraemon is going back to the future. Will Nobita Nobi survive without him? The plot combines "All the Way From the Country of the Future","Imprinting Egg", "Goodbye, Shizuka-chan" "Romance in Snowy Mountain", "Nobita's the Night Before a Wedding" and "Goodbye, Doraemon...". The trailer starts saying "Is it really Doraemon will finish in this summer?", anticipating that Doraemon will come to a conclusion, this idea is reinforced by the official website's containing "Don't cry, Dora-chan". Plot Nobita Nobi is a fourth grader who constantly gets failing grades in his subjects due to his laziness and is always bullied by his classmates Suneo Honekawa and Takeshi "Gian" Goda. His great-great grandson from the 22nd century Sewashi, who watches him everyday, travels to Nobita's timeline while bringing along his robotic cat Doraemon. Sewashi reveals that if Nobita keeps up his act, he will have a disastrous future: he will marry Gian's sister Jaiko, have his private company burned down, and will be left with a great debt. To circumvent this, he orders Doraemon to help Nobita, modifying Doraemon's nose to prevent him from returning to the future unless Nobita gains a better future. Being reluctant until the threat, Doraemon introduces his gadgets to help Nobita which helps him immensely. Though Doraemon warns Nobita not to be too dependent on his gadgets, Nobita asks Doraemon to help him woo his crush Shizuka Minamoto whom Doraemon reveals is the one Nobita will marry if his future is corrected. However, all his efforts end up making Shizuka becoming closer to ace student, Hidetoshi Dekisugi. Nobita's attempt to be equal with Dekisugi by studying harder is futile and he decides to let go of Shizuka to make her happier. Mistaking him planning to commit suicide, Shizuka arrives at the Nobi's residence and resists Nobita's people-repelling potion to help him which Doraemon reveals is the first step in Nobita and Shizuka's growing relationship to eventually becoming a couple. Upon seeing his older self rejecting Shizuka's invitation to a mountain climbing, Nobita disguise himself as his older self to help Shizuka who he thinks is separated from her group during a heavy blizzard. His efforts to help Shizuka do more hurt to himself, but this makes Shizuka feel that she has to accompany Nobita saying "yes" before collapsing from cold she contracted from her earlier conversation with Nobita. Forcing himself to remember the moment, the two are rescued by Nobita's older self who recalled the memory. Nobita learns from his older self that Shizuka was answering to the latter's proposition to marry her which means that the two will indeed marry. After hearing that Shizuka's father has also accepted her daughter's spouse, Nobita and Doraemon return back to the present timeline. As Nobita's future has changed for the better, Doraemon's programming commands him to return back to the future in 48 hours. Noticing that Doraemon has a hard time to leave due to his worry for Nobita, Nobita confronts and have a brutal fight with Gian to prove that he is able to defend himself without Doraemon. Seeing that Nobita refuses to give up, Gian forfeits as Doraemon tearfully takes Nobita home before leaving in peace the next day. During April Fools, Nobita is tricked by Gian into believing that Doraemon has returned. In anger, he drinks a solution Doraemon gave to him which turns all lies into truth and vice versa. Finishing his retribution against Suneo and Gian, Nobita goes back home while lamenting that Doraemon will never return. To his surprise, Doraemon suddenly returns because Nobita said that Doraemon would never return, still with the effects of the potion, and it became a lie. The two hug and cry in happiness. Characters *Doraemon *Nobi Nobita *Shizuka Minamoto *Suneo Honekawa *Takeshi Gouda *Sewashi Nobi *Nobisuke *Tamako Nobi *Nobisuke Nobi *Yoshio Minamoto *Gian's mother *Hidetoshi Dekisugi *Sensei Voice Cast *Wasabi Mizuta - Doraemon *Megumi Ohara - Nobi Nobita *Yumi Kakazu - Shizuka Minamoto *Subaru Kimura - Takeshi Gouda *Tomokazu Seki - Suneo Honekawa *Shihoko Hagino - Hidetoshi Dekisugi *Vanilla Yamazaki - Jaiko Gouda *Wataru Takagi - Sensei *Kotono Mitsuishi - Tamako Nobi *Yasunori Matsumoto - Nobisuke Nobi *Aruno Tahara - Yoshio Minamoto *Miyako Takeuchi - Gian's mother *Satoshi Tsumabuki - Nobita (adult) *Yoshiko Kamei - Nobisuke Gadgets used *Time machine *Take-copter *Anywhere Door * Imprinting Egg *Time Furoshiki *Truth Transmitter *Dress Up Camera *Gulliver Tunnel * Time TV * Memorization Bread * Bug Off * Hustler * Grabber Glove * Ace Cap * Convenience Purse * Compaction Cloud Gas * Pass Loop * Straight Hole * Invisible Cape* * Underground Treehouse* *- doesn't included in the card collection Differences from the anime and manga Music *Himawari no Yakusoku (ひまわりの約束) by "Motohiro Hata" Release Southeast Asia *Macau *South Korea (February 2015) *Singapore (December 2014) *Malaysia (January 2015) *Brunei *Vietnam (December 2014) *Thailand *Laos *Cambodia *Myanmar *Philippines (June 2015) *Indonesia (December 2014) East Asia *China (May 2015) *Taiwan *Hong Kong (February 2015) South Asia *India *Nepal *Pakistan *Bangladesh *Sri Lanka *Maldives *Bhutan West Asia *Palestine *Afghanistan *Bahrain *Iran *Iraq *Jordan *Kuwait *Lebanon *Yemen *Turkey Africa *Algeria *Chad *Comoros *Djibouti *Egypt *Eritrea *Libya *Mauritania *Morocco *Oman *Qatar *Saudi Arabia *Somalia *Sudan *South Sudan *Syria *Tunisia *UAE *Western Sahara Europe *Italy *San Marino *Vatican City *Malta *Monaco *Switzerland *Spain (December 2014) *France North America *United States (December 2015; tentative) Names in other languages Reception An all-female J-pop group, AKB48 reviewed the movie. 49 of the members will rate the movie from 1-5. Though majority of the members give the movie 5 Ratings, Miyazato Rira gave the movie 0 points out of 5. Trivia *The plot combines the manga chapters; "All the Way from the Country of the Future", "Romance in the Snowy Mountain", "Partners of the Night", "The Night Before Nobita's Wedding" and "Good bye, Doraemon" and also the episode "Goodbye, Shizuka" & "Imprinting Egg" *The song that plays in the beginning of the third trailer is called Tchaikovsky - Piano Concerto 1 - B Flat Minor. *Stand by Me Doraemon will release in 36 more countries,two more countries and finally 2 last countries was added to the list. Total will be 60 countries in all. *In Doraemon's bedroom , there was a poster of a girl. The girls appears to be Sumire Hoshino, a character from Perman though she has black hair in the movie. *In the movie, it was revealed that Shizuka & Nobita are married on October 24 and they got engaged 14 years before that. *In the future, Nobita's car has a nameplate of 09-03, referring to Doraemon's birthday. *This is the first 3D movie and it does not have any new characters at all, so it seems like "many-episodes-to-one" movie. *When the Filipinos dubbed the movie, they used English instead of their mother language, Tagalog. *According to statistics, 88.4% of the audiences cried;47% were male while 53% were female. * After the movie, the credits roll as well the "Behind the Scenes" here are some examples: References #STAND BY ME DORAEMON Box Office MojoRetrieved August 13, 2014. #"Robot Cat Doraemon's 1st 3D CG Film Teased in Video" Anime News Network. 2013-11-14. Retrieved 2013-12-13. #"Anime Robot Cat Doraemon Enters 3rd Dimension in 1st 3D CG Film" Anime News Network. 2013-11-13. Retrieved 2013-12-13. #Beck, Jerry (March 9, 2014). "Anime Trailer: "Stand By Me, Doreamon"". Animation Scoop. Retrieved March 9, 2014. #"STAND BY ME ドラえもん [ブルーレイ豪華版"] (in Japanese). Pony Canyon. Retrieved November 23, 2014. External Links *Official website *Stand by Me Doraemon at the Internet Movie Database *Stand by Me Doraemon (anime) at Anime News Network Encyclopedia Gallery Trailers ［STAND BY ME ドラえもん］プロモーション映像|'Trailer 1' ［STAND BY ME ドラえもん］特報1|'Trailer 2' ［STAND BY ME ドラえもん］予告篇１|'Trailer 3' ［STAND BY ME ドラえもん］予告篇３|'Trailer 4' STAND BY ME- โดราเอมอน เพื่อนกันตลอดไป (Official Trailer - 1 thai Trailer) Category:Doraemon films Category:3D Flims Category:Movies